Que raro tipo de amor
by ItzelEndZ
Summary: "¿Por qué? Porque no puedo estar tranquilo cuando estoy a tu lado? Porque mi corazón late con tanta fuerza cuando tú te me acercas? Será acaso que…" Kaoru se ha dado cuenta de algo muy importante, que involucra a su hermano. Que hará Kaoru al respecto.
1. Chapter 1

La noche inundaba la gran habitación, 2 cuerpos yacían recostados sobre una gran cama, uno abrazando posesivamente a otro y este acurrucado cómodamente entre sus brazos. Este ultimo estaba despierto pensando, voltio lentamente hacia arriba para poder apreciar el rostro de la persona que lo aprisionaba contra su pecho, lo observo detenidamente, su cabello negro y unos cuantos mechones caían perfectamente sobre sus ojos errados permitiendo ver sus largas pestañas, su fina nariz y finalmente sus labios, aquellos labios rosados y sensuales que se encontraban ente abiertos permitiendo la entrada de aire que lentamente respiraba.

-Hikaru... – pronuncio Kaoru en forma de suspiro.

Últimamente se había sentido, como decirlo, extraño, si algo así, pero...¿por qué?, se sonrojaba más de lo normal, se ponía nervioso, a veces no lograba formular alguna frase, o al menos no coherente, todo eso le pasaba al estar al lado de Hikaru.

-_¿por qué?, ¿por qué estoy sintiendo esto? Es mi hermano, he estado toda mi vida con él, porque ahora empiezo a sentir esto...y además...¿qué es este sentimiento?.._.-

la cabeza de Kaoru no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto, no dejaba de preguntarse las mismas cosas y por más que buscara las respuestas no aparecían... solo quedaba la más alocada, tonta y estúpida de todas...

_-no no puedo estar enamorado de...¡no!-_

No quería ni pensarlo, no podía, no debía, estaba completamente loco ¡enamorarse de tu hermano, hombres, gemelos...! ¡era demasiado!...pero era lo que más se acercaba a los que sentía, y que según encuestas, buscarlo en Internet y , preguntarle a Haruhi, eso era lo que más se acercaba a lo que sentía...

Kaoru se quedo un tiempo más observando a su reflejo quien dormía, su rostro mostraba serenidad y tranquilidad, 2 cosas que cuando estaba despierno rara vez mostraba

-_Será mejor ya no pensar en eso y dormir, que mañana_ _será un día muy pesado_-dijo para sí y volviéndose a acurrucar sobre el pecho de su hermano, se quedo dormido intentando no pensar más en aquello...

-A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE...

Hikaru abrió los ojos a causa del sol que entraba por aquel gran ventanal (Ventana mucho Más grande que yo ¬ ¬)

-Debo poner una cortina –dijo con pereza, en eso sintió una embriagadora fragancia a jazmín y un cuerpo tibio a su lado. Kaoru descansaba sobre el pecho de su hermano quien, lentamente acariciaba sus cabellos color cobre, en eso Kaoru abrió con pereza sus ojos

-Hikaru...- pronuncio automáticamente al sentir ese suave contacto en su cabeza.

- Ahhh Kaoru ya despertaste- dijo Hikaru con alegría al ver a su hermano más conciente quien después le dio un tierno abrazo, cosa que causo un leve sonrojó en el menor.

-Bu-bueno, Hikaru, recuerda que tenemos que ir a la escuela- dijo Kaoru con nerviosismo

-ohhh ciero- dijo Hikaru con fastidio

-sera mejor que nos apuremos no quiero llegar tar...- Kaoru detuvo sus palabras al mirar el reloj- ¡HIKARU APURATE SOLO TENEMOS 10 MINUTOS, VAMOS A LLEGAR TARDE!-grito Kaoru poniéndose rápidamente de pie y lanzándose a buscar su uniforme en el armario

-¿QUÉ?- dijo Hikaru imitando a su hermano, quienes después de cambiarse bajaron rápidamente a comer (yo diría tragar) su desayuno, seguido por correr hacia dentro de la limusina y que no dejaban de gritarle al chofer cosas como: "apúrese"," cree que tenemos su tiempo" o "vamos a llegar tarde" etc (pobre chofer).

Ya en el instituto, las clases siguieron su ritmo normal, hasta que llego la hora de ir al host club a cumplir con sus dichos labores (si claro ¬¬).

Hikaru y Kaoru caminaban por los pasillos de Ouran para dirigirse a la 3° sala de música.

- Ahhhh que flojera- dijo Hikaru al abrir la puerta.

- ya lo se, hacer esto todos los días ¬¬ - secundo Kaoru

- -lo se pero...- en eso Hikaru abrazo a Kaoru por la cintura y juntando sus rostros a una distancia comprometedora –no me molesta si es contigo –dijo Hikaru con un tono seductor

- Hi-Hikaru- pronuncio Kaoru con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

- -Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! /- se escucharon gritar a varias chicas que ya habían empezado a llegar...

- EL HOST CLUB ESTA ABIERTO...

- En el host todo transcurría con normalidad (como así decirlo), Tamaki estaba rodeado por muchas chicas unas desmayadas y otras que no dejaban de gritar, Honey no dejaba de comer pasteles (no se llenara O.o) y Mori sentado junto a él (no se aburrirá o.O) Haruhi llevando y trayendo tazas de té y café de "plebeyos", Kyouya tecleando, leyendo, volviendo a teclear y volviendo a leer en su laptop (¿no le dolerán los dedos? -.-) y los gemelos haciendo sus actuaciones (muy grandes actuaciones) de amor prohibido...

...

-¡por fin hora del descanso!- dijo Hikaru estirándose- voy por café, ¿quieres uno Kaoru?

-no gracias yo estoy bien

-bueno hay vengo- dijo Hikaru poniéndose de pie dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Haruhi, quienes después se pusieron a charlar muy animadamente. Kaoru observo la escena con una ligera sonrisa, que poco después se borro porque se sentaron en un sofá para platicar más "cómodamente"

- mejor me voy- dijo Kaoru – creo que va a tardar un poco.

Se dirigió a la puerta, pero se detuvo al tocar la perilla.

Recordó 2 cosas:

1- debía avisarle a Hikaru, y

2- ¡se iban a ir caminando!

Así es, se irían caminando por sus bajas calificaciones (^^´)

-no puede ser tan malo u-un solo son..unas...muchas, cuantas cuadras n-n|||- pronuncio Kaoru con una cara de "porque a mí".

Se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su gemelo hablando animadamente con Haruhi

-Hikaru... ya me voy

-ehhh? A ...¿por qué?

-tengo que llegar temprano a casa, recuerda tenemos examen el lunes

-¡cierto!- exclamo la joven castaña – Tengo que estudiar mucho

-pero aún queda mucho tiempo- dijo despreocupadamente Hikaru

-¡Hikaru hoy es viernes!- gritaron al unísono Kaoru y Haruhi

-pero podemos llegar rápido, para eso está la limosina-

-te equivocas...- Kaoru hablo con burla- recuerda que nos tenemos que ir caminando, por las bajas calificaciones-

- ¡NOOOOOO!- grito Hikaru poniéndose de rodillas en el suelo y sus manos al lado de su cabeza (dramático)

-pero, solo me saque un 7 ^^U-

-Hikaru, esa boleta era la mía, TU te sacaste un 6-

T.T no me lo repitas, por favor

-bueno, bueno, ya me voy- dijo Kaoru empezando a caminar hacia la puerta, pero alguien lo detuvo por la muñeca

-espera, Kaoru- dijo Hikaru para después jalarlo hacia su cuerpo y abrazarlo

-¿Q-que, pasa...? O/O-

-creo que tenemos que esperar-

-¿por qué? -/-

-solo escucha...- los 3 (si recuerden Haruhi estaba haí) se quedaron callados, en eso escucharon que algo golpeaba el techo del GRAN instituto

-parece...

-lluvia...- dijo Hikaru soltando a Kaoru.

-E-etto...solo va a durar poco, espero además...solo va a ser lluvia ¿ verdad?- Haruhi hablaba con algo de nerviosismo, en eso, un pequeño trueno se escucho, echo que hizo que Haruhi se metiera debajo de una mesa, después se escucho uno más fuerte, la castaña se abrazo así misma, temblando.

-cierto, ahora que lo recuerdo, Haruhi le tiene miedo a los truenos- hablo Hikaru viendo a Haruhi.

-Será mejor ir con ella.- dijo Kaoru.

Los dos se sentaron a su lado, lo más juntos posible, se quedaron un rato así hasta que Hikaru decidió hablar

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, nos toca examen de lenguaje, ¿verdad?

-si- respondió Kaoru

-¿me ayudarías a estudiar?

-claro, porque no ^^

Después de eso empezaron a hablar de cosas sin sentido para que Haruhi se tranquilizara.

La lluvia se paso y salió nuevamente el sol

-waaa, por fin, ya me había cansado- decía Hikaru mientras se estiraba

-me dio sueño -.- - le continuo kaoru

-gracias chicos- Haruhi se puso de pie – por quedarse con migo

-no hay de que...-

- eres nuestra amiga-

-te queremos!- dijeron al unísono los Hitachiin

-bueno, creo que mejor me voy, tengo mucho que estudiar, nos vemos- se despidió Haruhi saliendo de la habitación

-Bu-bueno, me-mejor ya nos vamos- decía Kaoru nervioso empezando a caminar hacia la salida

-está bien- dijo Hikaru corrido un poco para alcanzarlo y tomarlo de la mano acto que le saco un sonrojo al otro.

Los dos iban caminando en silencio

-hoy estas raro- dijo finalmente Hikaru.

-¿enserio?-

-si-

-¿por qué lo dices?-

-pues normalmente tu eres el primero en hablar-

-jeje lo siento Hikaru –trato de decir kaoru con una sonrisa- solo estaba pensando-

-¿en que?

-cosas-pregunto confundido Hikaru

-si- cortó Kaoru

EN LA MANSIÓN HITACHIIN:

Hikaru Y Kaoru cenaban en silencio, no habían hablado mucho desde que llegaron, ya que Kaoru estaba muy pensativo y Hikaru, no sabia que decirle, ya que siempre cortaba las conversaciones que el iniciaba.

Mientras Kaoru pensaba en el que lo traía tan pensativo, si no pensaba en mucho, solo de vez en cuando aparecía la imagen de Hikaru y se sonrojaba junto con una sonrisa, pero luego estaban Hikaru y Haruhi y su corazón se oprimía.

¡porque rayos sentía eso!

El quería que Hikaru saliera de su mundo, que fuera a conocer a más personas, pero... alavés no...

-No debo ser egoísta , debo pensar en lo mejor para el, si lo quiero, debo dejarlo ser feliz...- Kaoru se habia recostado sobre su cama

-pero, lo quiero más de lo que se me tiene permitido...- se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía

-yo lo am..- le costaba trabajo admitirlo, ya que si lo hacía, le dolería más el dejarlo ir, alejarse. Cerro sus ojos intentando olvidarlo todo. De repente sintió como alguien lo acurrucaba entre sus brazos

- Kaoru...-dijo Hikaru susurrándole en el oído- has estado actuando extraño y, me preocupas...- Hikaru se preocupaba mucho por su hermano ya que, aunque el fuera el más inmaduro de ambos, sabía que debía cuidarlo, el era el mayor y lo debía proteger asta de el mismo, si fuera necesario.

-lo siento Hikaru, solo he estado pensando...-

-¿en que o.o?-

-en...en...los exámenes n.n|||-

-O cierto, dijiste que me ibas a ayudar ¿te acuerdas?

-si n-n –

-bueno, empezamos

-¿ahora?- pregunto Kaoru

-si-

-pero es muy tarde aaah (bostezo xDD), no será mejor ir a dormir?

-bueno, bueno –

Después de esa platica se pusieron sus pijamas, las que solamente consistían en la parte de debajo de esta.

Ya listos se dispusieron a acostarse en su gran cama, duraron en silencio un buen rato.

-Kaoru...

-...

-Kaoru...

-dime- por fin respondió el antes nombrado

-estas dormido ( XDD hika que pregunta)

-claro, por eso estoy hablando- (sarcasmo)

-o cierto. xDD

-que quieres –

-no nada es que no puedo dormir-

-ni yo...

En eso Hikaru volteo a Kaoru y lo abrazo dulce y posesivamente acurrucándolo entre sus brazos

-Hikaru...- dijo Kaoru en voz baja y un sonrojo en sus mejillas

-buenas noches- dijo Hikaru dulcemente

Kaoru cerró sus ojos y se quedo dormido, Hikaru se quedo viéndolo dormir por un rato hasta que el sueño le venció.


	2. Chapter 2

AL DIA SIQUIENTE:

Kaoru abrió los ojos lentamente al sentir frió en su cuerpo

...

...

...

...

...

-gomen, Kaoru, pero es que tuve pesadillas, ¡si eso!- Hablo Hikaru intentando disculparse

-y que, aun así me tiraste y dormí en el frío piso Ù.Ú – dijo Kaoru un poco molesto

-pero no te...despertaste- dijo Hikaru escudándose y soltando una pequeña risa – tienes el sueño pesado-

-no, solo que tenía mucho sueño =P

-por favor Kaoru, perdóname- suplicaba Hikaru arrodillándose

-esta bien, pero levántate me estas avergonzando ¬¬-

-ok, oye! ò.ó

…

…

-¿y que vamos a desayunar?- pregunto Hikaru

-no lo sé, que se te antoja-

-mmm...a, no...mmm, o podria se, no eso, que te parece…no tampoco mm…

Muchos minutos despues

-voy a pedir cereal ¬¬- dijo kaoru

-¡No! Ya se...¡Takoyaki!

-bueno, ya era hora, me estaba dando hambre n-n-

-lo se, se me antojaron muchas cosas, pero al final decidí el takoyaki n-n

n-n

n-n

-bueno a desayuna n-n

-ok n-n

Terminaron el desayuno.

-waaa, que delicia- decía Hikaru recargándose sobre el respaldo de su silla

-siii – dijo Kaoru imitando a su igual- ahora, que hacemos?

-estudiar, a ti se te hace fácil el examen, pero a mi no -.-´ -

-bueno, pues ¡vamos ^o^!

Se dirigieron su habitación para comenzar a estudiar, sacaron sus libretas, lapiceros, etc. (¿qué otra cosas necesita para estudiar?) y comenzaron dicho estudio.

...

...

-¿entendiste Hikaru?

-ahh... si ^^U, _que dijo, no le entendí me hablo en otro idioma -.-UU_

_-_creo que no ¿verdad ¬¬U?

-no U.U, es que solo preste atención 15 minutos y lo demás no lo entendí xP

-aaa (suspiro XDD) tomemos un descanso ¿si?

-si- respondió Hikaru con cara de niño dando la campana para salir al recreo (jojo que lindo Hika-chan ^/^)- vamos por unos bocadillos- continuo

-claro n-n – dijo Kaoru.

EN LA COSINA...

-yo quiero algo con fresa, y tu Hikaru

-...chocolate...-

-oh, encontré las fresas ^^

-...¡Fuente de chocolate!- Hikaru grito y en unos instantes, unos sirvientes le trajeron una fuente de chocolate (chocolate g.g)

-n-n –

,… bu-bueno, ok, ya tienes tu fuente...a ¡a comer!- dijo Kaoru picando una fresa para introducirla en la fuente de chocolate (chocolate g.g quiero choco...)

Estuvieron disfrutando, hasta que se (hartaron, endulzaron, aburrieron...?) llenaron, después volvieron a su habitación...

-bueno, continuemos- dijo Kaoru sentándose en la cama

-está bien-

Continuaron estudiando hasta que se izo de tarde, Kaoru decidió tomar un descanso, se levanto y se sentó en el gran ventanal, observando la hermosa tarde color naranja. Hikaru se le quedo viendo como el color de los rayos del sol acariciaban los cabellos de su hermano, su cuerpo era rodeado por aquel cálido color. esa vista logro hipnotizarlo, Hikaru se levanto y camino lentamente hacia su igual, como intentando no sacarlo se su transe, se veía tan en _ en ese momento

-Kaoru...- pronuncio bajo, pero el menor lo escucho

-Hikaru- respondió Kaoru dedicándole una de esas hermosas sonrisas que solo el sabia hacer, una sonrisa que podía hacer sonrojar a cualquiera y Hikaru no fue la excepción, cosa que Kaoru confundió con la luz del sol.

...

se quedaron mirándose por unos instantes

-A...bu-bueno, voy a t-tomar algo, jeje ahorita regreso n/n- hablo Hikaru algo nervioso

-esta bien n.n- dicho esto Hikaru salió de la habitación. Kaoru volvió su vista al gran ventanal

-_Hikaru... me he dado cuenta, y por más que me duela admitirlo...te amo...te amo y no puedo evitarlo, o talvez si, pero se me es muy difícil, tanto como decírtelo, suena fácil, pero no lo es, es una de las cosas más difíciles de este mundo, y aun más, siendo mi hermano..._

Hikaru caminaba rumbo a la cocina pensando en lo que había pasado

-bueno...¿por qué venia?, a sí por agua n.n-

Hikaru de dirigió hacia su habitación, encontrando a Kaoru en la misma posición su mirada estaba ida en el cielo estrellado, ya que ya había oscurecido y se veía igual de lindo con la luz de la luna alumbrando su rostro.

Kaoru solo mantenía la vista fija en el cielo, la luz de la luna lo hipnotizaba , las estallas que adornaban el cielo, que era iluminado por las mismas. Pero en su mente solo rondaba un solo pensamiento... Hikaru... adoraba su sonrisa, sus labios ,su nariz, su cabello, sus ojos ojos ámbar iguales a los de el, pero a la vez tan diferentes, todo lo que tuviera que ver con Hikaru, distintas cosas, pero todo enfocado a el. Sentía una gran confusión, sentía felicidad, no podía evitar la sensación de que al verlo le daba energía para todo el día, sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa, que era invencible, pero también tristeza

porque no lo podía querer como tal y desesperación por no poderlo poseer, Hikaru debía avanzar, era lo mejor para el y si lo quería debía dejarlo ir, que fuera feliz con la persona que el amaba. Cada vez que lo veía hablando con Haruhi, sentía una punzada en el corazón y, esto provocaba que no pudiera respirar...era desesperante...

En eso sintió como si alguien lo mirase, volteo el rostro y hay estaba, parado sin hacer nada, solamente viéndolo fijamente...

-Hikaru...- Kaoru enrojeció, pero no podía despegar su mirada de la de el, esos ojos que simplemente lo embobaban...

-aa Kaoru, yo etto...yo _rayos que digo_ quieres algo de tomar n/n

-a etto, no gracias.-

-he, oh mira ya se izo de noche, que rápido se pasa el día ¿no crees?- dijo Hikaru dirigiendo su rostro a la ventana

-cierto- Kaoru respondió imitando a su hermano.

-será mejor ir a cenar ¿te parece Hikaru?-

-si, claro ^^

ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a la cocina, ya en ella pidieron su cena y se sentaron en la gran mesa.

-Kaoru- dijo Hikaru

-mm...- pronuncio Kaoru comiendo (una albóndiga? o.o ) una albóndiga

-me he dado cuenta de que últimamente has estado algo pensativo

-ahh, etto...no es nada n-nuu, enserio Hikaru-

-pero me preocupas, y no puedo saber en que piensas-

-_menos mal_ no es nada importante

-esta bien, te creeré, pero si necesitas apoyo, aquí estoy yo... Kao-chan- esto ultimo lo dijo con un tono más sensual y abrazando a "kao-chan" tiernamente

-e-e-e-etto O/O, o-ok o/o- dijo Kaoru con la cara roja como un tomate

-¡Bueno a comer!- grito Hikaru

-a comer- pronuncio Kaoru en voz baja y comiendo lentamente

Cuando acabaron sus cenas se dirigieron otra vez a su habitación

-creo que es hora de dormir- dijo Hikaru

-ok- respondió el otro

se empezaron a desvestir (O.O quiero ver) para ponerse sus "pijamas", se lavaron los dientes y se acostaron en su cama

-buenas noches Kaoru- dijo Hikaru mientras lo abrazaba

-buenas noches Hikaru- dijo cerrando sus ojos

y así los gemelos se quedaron dormidos.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡ESTO ESTA DEL ASCO! Pero bueno, lo escribi hace muuchoooo tiempo.**

**El anterior también estuvo iuhg(como se escriba). Gracias a los que están leyendo esto y los que han llegado hasta aquí.**

**Bueno este es uncapitulo que ya tenia guardado desde hace mucho tiempo. El próximo cap, ya estará mejor ya que será mas reciente… pero bueno, ammm espero que sea de su agrado**.

Kaoru se despertó y con pereza levanto su mirada encontrándose con la se su hermano

-buenos días- le dijo Hikaru

-buenos días- contesto Kaoru

tun tun tun ( teléfono, era eso o rin rin rin)

-Hola- respondió Hikaru.

-Hikaru, Kaoru ¿cómo están?, espero que bien, oigan nos preguntábamos si querían dar un paseo con nosotros vamos a ir Kyouya, Honey-sempay, Mori-sempai, Haruhi y yo- dijo una efusiva voz del otro lado

-¿ehhh, a que hora?- dijeron los gemelos al unísono

-ammm, en una hora-

-bueno, ¿en donde nos encontramos?

-en el kiosco del parque de plebeyos

-esta bien, adiós- se despidieron los gemelos y se dirigieron a la ducha

...

-a, que flojera ¿no crees Kaoru?, porque tono nos llamo tan temprano-

-¿temprano? Hikaru son las 10:30

-¿de la mañana o.o?

-¬¬U si (no_ como crees, de la tarde)_

-a sigue siendo temprano U.U

-ok, bueno apúrate que solo tenemos una hora

-¡tengo hambre ^^!

-vamos a desayunar

Kaoru llevo a Hikaru a desayunar (como niño chiquito), cuando acabaron su desayuno subieron a su limosina y se dirigieron hacia el lugar en el que todos quedaron de verse.

Ya estando en el parque acordado, distinguieron a los otros integrantes del hots y se acercaron a ellos

-Hola- gritaron al unisono los Htachiin

-hola Kao-chan, Hika-chan ¿Cómo han estado?- pregunto el más bajito del host

-muy bien Honey-sempai, y usted, ¿Cómo se encuentra?- respondió Kaoru sonriéndole al adorable loli-shota

-waaa, muy bien, Takashi me ha llevado a comer pasteles, ¡y he comido todos los que pude :3!

-_pobre Mori-sempai, se ha de haber quedado pobre _que bueno Honey-sempai, entonces estaban delicioso ¿no?

-siii :3

En eso llego Haruhi corriendo, llevaba puestos unos zapatos rosa pálido, un pescador de mezclilla y una blusa blanca con flores de colores

-Haruhi, hola- saludo Hikaru al verla y dirigirse hacia ella

-siento llegar tarde, es que mi papa me pidió que comprara algo y eso me retraso-

-No importa hija mía, espero y hayas comprado lo que te pedí- decía Tamaki mientras abrazaba a su adorada hija apartando a Hikaru de un empujón

-he dicho mi "padre" no un "idiota" sempai ¬¬-

-oh, no puede ser, mi hija me ha rechazado- Tamaki se dirigió hacia un rincón (no se dé donde) y se puso en posición de niño llorón, sigo deprimido

-como sea ¬¬ , ¿ha que hemos venido esta vez?-

-no lo se, Tono solo nos dijo que viniéramos-

-¬¬U

-bueno, bueno, ahora que ya estamos todos reunidos, les dire la razón por la cual hemos venido- dijo Tamaki recuperándose milagrosamente de su depresión- me he dado cuenta que desde hace mucho tiempo, no salíamos todos en familia, solo por diversión

-¿familia?- se preguntaron los del host

-si, así que hoy iremos a el ¡parque de diversiones plebeyo ^o^! – Tamaki se encontraba parado sobre una montaña, y con ojos de estrella.

-¿parque…?- dijo Haruhi

-¡parque!- dijeron Hikaru, Kaoru y Honey con diversión

…

El host se dirijo hacia el parque en sus limosinas, al bajar muchas personas se les quedaron mirando con mucho detalle.

-ya viste…si están muy guapos…pero…

-Hikaru…- dijo Kaoru con voz uke

-tranquilo Kaoru, yo te defenderé a toda costa, daré mi vida por ti, si es necesario-

-KYAAAAAAAA-(el host club trabajando fuera)

Muchas chicas cayeron desmayadas…

-ya váyanse chicos, nos espantan a las clientas- dijo Hikaru sus guardaespaldas.

-Wow, ya vieron hay muchas cosas…y dulces- dijo Honey para después corres hacia un puesto de algodones de azúcar, con Mori siguiéndolo.

-¡Oye Kyouya ya viste el carrusel!- grito Tamaki tomándole de la mano a Kyouya y Haruhi.

-ok… a donde quieres ir Kaoru- le pregunto Hikaru a Kaoru que al darse cuenta de que están solos se sonrojo.

-eee…yo a …- dijo Kaoru volteando a todos lados, hasta que su mirada se fijo en una rueda de la fortuna

-allí- dijo señalándola

En eso Hikaru le tomo la mano a un sonrojado Kaoru y se dirigieron a la dicha rueda.

-wow, todo se ve bonito desde aquí, quien diría que fuera tan alta- Dijo emocionado Hikaru

-Cierto o.o- contesto Kaoru

-hace mucho que no subíamos a una- dijo Hikaru ya separándose del vidrio

-antes me daba miedo- rio Kaoru

-pero siempre estoy aquí para protegerte-

Hikaru sonrió de forma dulce y gentil, con una mirada igual que su sonrisa.…

Kaoru solo pudo quedarse inmóvil ante tal gesto de su hermano, solo sintió sus mejillas arder, Hikaru no era un hombre tranquilo, ni nada por el estilo, al contrario de Kaoru, el era desesperado, tosco, celoso y podía llegar a ser descortés.

Pero gracias a eso, ellos se complementan muy bien, Kaoru era el bien, y Hikaru el ¿mal?

Kaoru sacudió su cabeza ante tales pensamientos.

-si ^/^ jeje- rio nervioso

-wow, mira qué bonito- dijo Hikaru, Kaoru volteo a ver y efectivamente, era una vista muy hermosa, era primavera y los pétalos de las flores de cerezo adornaban todo el parque. Había unos rosas pálido, y otros llegando al blanco, hacían una combinación perfecta, el viento soplaba suavemente y se podía percibir su sutil aroma de las flores.

-qué lindo…- dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa y un hermoso brillo en sus ojos – muy lindo…-

Duraron en silencio unos minutos, observando el hermoso paisaje.

-Hikaru…- pronuncio Kaoru a lo que Hikaru volteo

-Dime –

-a ti te, te… gu..gust… ¿a qué juego te quieres subir después o/o?- pregunto Kaoru con un sonrojo.

-mmmmm… ah! Que te parece subirte a una montaña rusa, en este parque hay muchas. ¿te gustaría subirte a todas?- A Hikaru parecía hacerle ilusión esto.

-si- Kaoru sonrió tiernamente, agradecido porque su hermano no había notado su sonrojo, y si lo hizo, lo ignoro.

El viaje en la rueda de la fortuna continúo lentamente, ambos hermanos disfrutando de la vista y que les ofrecía la altura del juego, mostrándoles todo el parque de diversiones.

El viaje termino y ambos hermanos salieron del juego, Hikaru salió primero y le ofreció su mano a Kaoru, haciendo que nuevamente el menor se sonrojara.

**Bien esto ha sido todo por el momento, lo continuare y subiré lo mas rápido que pueda.**

**Gracias por leer!**


End file.
